The Broken Promise
by R.I.Peace
Summary: This is part of my Hands of Fate Series. A promise is broken. The Seven are divided as the gossip spreads. Will they uncover the truth in time or will their tight knit family fall apart at the seams?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Part of my Hands of Fate Series. Magnificent Seven belongs to someone else. No profit was made from this story, etc. This story will contain abuse of a teenager. Remember this is fiction folks. If you don't like by all means do not read. I am not forcing anybody to do so. Not beta'd - all mistakes are my own. This is a WIP.

CHAPTER 1

The hours of the night slowly crept by. As much as he didn't want to believe it his body confirmed it did indeed happen. His eyes blurred yet again and he hastily wiped them away with the back of his sleeve. The remaining question burned a hole within his soul. Why? As far as he could tell there was no reason. He had done no wrong. Why were the fates against him? Things were on the up and up. He leaned heavily against his mount. His mind thoroughly exhausted by the previous events and every movement made his body excruciatingly painful.

Saddling his horse became an arduous chore. Even though he had been beaten before this time was different. This time it was heartbreaking. Someone he loved and someone he thought had loved him shattered his heart and soul. As much as it pained him to leave he wouldn't stay where he was no longer wanted. So lost in his thoughts he failed to hear someone enter the stable until the soft drawl penetrated his miserable state.

"What are you doing out here?" From the stiffening of his spine the tracker picked up on the intensity of the situation. "Does Chris know where yer at?" Vin sensed trouble even before the other answered his question

Working up the courage that failed several hours earlier he responded. "Go away." He then prayed Vin would leave him alone.

Not quite liking the response he received Vin moved closer and stopped when the other's mount danced slightly away. "Jesse." He made sure his tone was firm.

Jesse chose to ignore Vin's presence as he tried to soothe his high strung mount. With his dander up Vin reached out and grabbed Jesse's arm. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He immediately regretted his action especially after the kid elicited a cry of pain. What the hell? He watched in disbelief as the kid shrank away back into the shadows of the stable.

It broke Vin's heart when next he heard, "Stay away from me." The kid's voice held an undeniable quantity of fear; something Vin hadn't heard in such a long time.

Not sure what could have spooked the kid into running he took cautious steps approaching Jesse like he would an injured animal. He stopped whenever he heard movement from Jesse's general direction. "Jess, talk to me."

"What difference will it make?" The defeat was audible. This was worse than he originally thought.

After much silence, Vin continued his forward progression until he came upon Jesse's hiding place. He found Jesse sitting against the furthest stall his knees drawn up to his chest arms encircle around his legs and more than likely his forehead rested upon his knees. It was truly a pitiful sight. Squatting down next to him, Vin tried again. "The difference is I want to help."

The response he got was unexpected. "He broke his promise."

"Who broke his promise?" Vin softly asked as he tentatively placed a hand upon Jesse's shoulders. Jesse's reaction stunned him when the kid yelped in pain scooting away from his touch.

Jesse cringed in fear. "Don't touch me." It was a plea and a warning.

"Whoa Jesse, easy kid, I ain't here to hurt you. I'm just…Wait…Did someone hurt you?" Vin's voice wavered between shock and anger. His patience wearing thin when silence again met his question. He had been about to ask again when another voice interrupted the silence.

"Mr. Tanner, to whom are you speaking to?"

Relief flooded through him as Ezra approached. "Hold it right there Ezra."

The gambler immediately stopped heeding the tracker's request. "Is there a problem?"

"I reckon you could say that."

Ezra sensed trouble as he peered into the darkness and made out another shape not too far from the tracker's presence. "You are not alone."

"Good guess. I need a favor."

"This wouldn't involve money would it now?"

"No Ezra. I need you to go and get Nathan."

"Are you going to give me the slightest clue as to this problem?" Ezra asked.

Vin's exasperation came through as he replied, "Ezra just do it!" He instantly regretted his tone when a small whimper met his ears. In a much softer tone he said, "Just do it Ezra. Get Nathan and no one else."

This time Ezra didn't question his friend. He quickly tied his horse and left to get the healer. It didn't escape his hearing when Jesse's resolve finally broke. His sobs touched both men in ways they never expected.

Vin cautiously approached the kid again. All the while he softly whispered, "I'm here for you Jesse." When at last he was by the kid's side he said, "Nathan will be here soon."

The kid again murmured something that sounded like, "He promised…God, he promised he wouldn't…"

When Jesse raised his tear stained face Vin had trouble keeping his composure. What he saw even in the dim lighting shocked him. The kid's face was a discoloration of many bruises and cuts. It took all of Vin's willpower to keep it together for the sake of Jesse's tenuous state.

Jesse then unexpectedly pleaded with Vin, "Tell me what I did…I promise not to do it again…"

The man and the kid both heard a quick intake of breath disturbing the otherwise quiet stable. "Tell me he didn't." Both Ezra and Nathan had heard Jesse's plea.

"Ezra maybe…" Nathan began.

"He did." Vin finally said looking back toward the very frightened boy sitting upon the ground.

"Damn." The usually composed Nathan swore out loud.

* * *

The pounding in his head wouldn't subside nor would the dryness in his mouth. He really must have tied one on last night. Hell, how did he end up here anyway? His eyes slowly took in the view. The pounding in his head intensified when he next heard a booming voice above him.

"Well at least this time the hitching posts are intact!" Buck exclaimed. "Where did you get to after that last round of drinks?"

Concern flooded his features. "I don't know. I can't remember anything." Chris slowly sat up. His surroundings swam before his eyes as he clutched his protesting stomach.

"Chris."

He moaned loudly. "I'll be fine, give me a moment." He couldn't decide which was more painful his head or his stomach. Both were at odds this morning. Yet a troubling thought brought to mind another concern. "Where's Jesse?"

"Not sure. You both stayed in town last night; might be in bed."

Holding his head Chris agreed, "That's a possibility." Something however continued to nag at him, yet he couldn't explain it. "Buck, would you mind looking in on him?"

"Okay, but I know how cantankerous he can be in the morning. If he bites my head off I'll steer him in your direction."

"Fair enough." He'd feel better as soon as he knew his son's whereabouts. "Thanks Buck."

With a parting reply Buck said, ""Not a problem. I'll even rustle up a little help to look after your sorry ass."

* * *

Buck bumped into Josiah after he found no one at the boarding house. "Josiah!"

"You're in a hurry something the matter."

"Have you seen Jesse?"

"Not since yesterday. Has he gone missing again?"

"Seems so. Are you busy?"

"It would seem I am now."

"Get on over to the jail. Chris is out of sorts. Seems he has no recollection as to what he did last night."

"I sure know how that feels. I'll go talk to him."

"Any idea where J.D. is?"

"I think he's over at the hotel – showing off for Casey."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Not long after Buck left, Chris leaned forward covering his face with his hands. What the hell was going on? Why couldn't he remember anything from the previous night? He could remember everything up to the time he left; after that – nothing. Although that didn't explain why his gut churned whenever he thought of his son. Something didn't feel right. It was then that he noticed something unusual on his hands.

Josiah had just entered the sheriff's office. "Chris, Buck said you needed some help this fine morning."

Blood. Was it his or someone else's? At that moment his memory brought forth cries of pain. _"Pa! Please! I'm sorry!" _Chris blinked twice. No…please tell me it's not his. He began to tremble. Josiah must have sensed his distress for it didn't take long for his friend to cross the room.

"Chris…"

Stunned he thought, oh lord what did I do? "Josiah…" He held up his hands to show Josiah what he saw. The older man touched Chris' hands and examined them.

"It doesn't necessarily mean what you think." Josiah calmly said trying to placate his friend's concern.

"Doesn't it?" Chris replied loudly. He pulled his hands away to clutch his head again. The voice in his head wouldn't stop. _"Pa! Tell me what I did! Please Pa!" _

Still clutching his head he shouted, "Make it stop!" He couldn't hide the anguish he felt. "Josiah, tell me I didn't hurt him. I could never forgive myself if I did."

"Chris, Buck will be back soon. I'm sure he'll put your fears at ease." Josiah prayed that would be the case. The more he watched Chris though he wondered if the demons plaguing Chris were real. If they were God help them all.

* * *

J.D. ran into Buck. "Any luck?"

"No and that's got me worried." Buck confided in J.D. "I checked the stable. His horse was still there…"

"That's good. Isn't it?" J.D. studied his mentor.

"The dang horse was saddled."

J.D.'s eyes went wide. "Now we could be jumping to conclusions. Maybe he came in late and didn't finish the task."

"You and I both know how that boy is when it comes to his horse."

"Yeah, I know." J.D. then thought of something else. "Where are Vin, Ezra, and Nathan?"

"Damned if I know. Let's go find them."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own The Magnificent Seven. No profit has been made. Review are welcome. Not Beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Remember this is fiction folks. If you do not like by all means stop reading. To guest Chrs - I hope this clears up some things, if not perhaps Chapter 3 will.

CHAPTER 2

The quiet sleepy town of Four Corners came alive after the sun came up. People soon walked the street to tend to their assorted businesses. Mary Travis was among the early risers. Her newspaper kept the townsfolk informed of the daily happenings and the future events.

As she walked toward the mercantile, a figure lurking in the shadows of a nearby building beckoned her with a, "Psst."

She stopped and looked around until she saw a hand wave to her. She cautiously stepped closer until she heard a gruff voice say, "That's close enough, missus."

"Who are you?" Mrs. Travis asked.

The gruff voice replied. "I have an anonymous tip for you newspaper woman."

"And what might that be?"

"Well I thought you might like to know that one of your precious peacekeepers went on a rampage last night."

There were two that came to mind: Chris and Josiah. Both had a tendency to get out of hand when they got drunk. "How do I know what you say is true?"

"If you doubt a stranger's word you could ask Mrs. Jones what she heard last night. Ain't she the one who runs that boarding house? She says she heard everything."

"I'll see to it right away." She turned to walk away when the gruff voice left a parting remark.

"You do that missus and so you know I've already wired that territorial judge of yours." Mrs. Travis turned around to say something more and realized that whomever had been in that alleyway was now long gone. She picked up her long skirts and hurried on over to Mrs. Jones' boarding house.

They all heard the town come to life as they pondered their next move. "I can't believe he'd do this!" Nathan said.

"Well none of us fall into the category of saints now." Vin dryly said.

"Well a promise is a promise and we are the ones the people of this town look up to; at least to set a good example."

Ezra chuckled. "Nathan, you've been listening too closely to Josiah's sermons. We're gunfighters and that's never going to change."

"Believe what you want Ezra, but Nathan's right. We've protected this town far too long to have our reputation tarnished by one foul act. Besides, we need to get Jesse somewhere safe. Any ideas?"

A booming voice resounded through the stable setting Jesse on edge again. "Hey! Have any of you seen Jesse?"

"Bucklin lower your voice." Vin glanced toward the next figure who entered after Buck. "Who else is with ya, besides J.D.?"

"If you're referring to Chris he's over at the Sheriff's office. "Why?"

"A fitting place if you ask me." The gambler replied.

Buck had been about to reply to Ezra's scathing remark when the object of his search made his appearance.

At the mention of his pa's name Jesse tried to make a run for it. Both Nathan and Vin blocked his escape. "Let me go!"

His ragged breathing and desperate look left Buck and J.D. gaping at him. "What's wrong with him? Does he have any idea how worried Chris is?"

"I have no sympathy for a man who beats his child." Ezra plainly stated.

Buck roared, "What? Chris wouldn't beat Jesse!"

"I beg to differ. The proof is standing between Nathan and Vin."

Jesse warily backed away as Buck approached them. The fear blatantly showed from the kid's eyes. "How bad?"

"Don't know. We were discussing where to take him when you two barged in."

"Why don't you take him to your clinic, Nathan?"

Vin answered instead. "We thought on that, but it would be the first place Chris would think to look. We need some place else."

"What about Nettie's?" J.D. offered.

Nathan shook his head. "Since I don't know the extent of his injuries I don't recommend taking him that far."

"Hell Nathan, the boy was ready to ride."

"That is beside the point. If you can't already see, he's hurting a lot. Riding will only aggravate his injuries." The healer argued.

"What about the saloon?" Ezra volunteered. "He can have my feather bed. Plus, we know for a fact Jesse isn't allowed in there. It would be the last place Chris would expect to find his son."

Jesse thought to himself if his pa found him there he would surely skin him alive. He trembled just from thinking about it. Ezra must have seen his reaction and loosely placed an arm around him. He involuntarily flinched from the contact causing Ezra to frown.

They all agreed on Ezra's room above the saloon. "Jesse, are you okay with this?" Nathan asked.

His hesitancy gave them alarm. "Jesse, we will keep you safe."

"He'll find me."

Vin looked to each man as he spoke his next words. "No he won't. Your whereabouts will remain unknown until you are ready. Isn't that right fellas?"

The others wholeheartedly agreed. Jesse remained unconvinced. "You guys are his friends. How are you going to keep this from him?"

"We're your friends too." Buck refrained from promising the boy anything.

"I suggest we go the back way; the less who know the better."

"Then let's have you," Vin pointed to Ezra, "and Nathan take him to your room while Buck, J.D., and me run interference."

"I like the sound of that."

"Ready Jesse?"

The kid nodded. He kept thinking too many things could go wrong with this plan.

They made it to Ezra's room without any problems. There Nathan proceeded to examine Jesse and his discovery sickened Ezra even more.

"Why don't you get some fresh air? I'm sure it will do you some good."

"I beg to differ." The gambler replied but he left anyway. He encountered Inez when he got down to the last step.

"Is it true?" She questioned him.

"What might that be, Miss Recillos?"

She stood with her hands upon her hips. "The whole town is talking about how Mr. Larabee beat his son the other night."

Ezra's eyes widened. "How?...Where did you hear this?"

"Everywhere." She studied him before saying more. "It is true then."

"Possibly."

Enraged by his answer she shouted, "Possibly? Ezra!"

"We don't have the full story as of yet."

"Whose side is missing?"

"I cannot say."

She walked away in a huff. Ezra blinked and wondered what the hell just happened.

* * *

Vin, Buck, and J.D. got waylaid by Mrs. Travis. "Gentlemen?"

"Howdy Mrs. Travis!"

"May I have a word with all of you?"

Vin looked grim faced because he could sense what she was about to say. "Mary, before you say it…"

Her crestfallen features upset each of the men. "So it is true."

Not liking the sound of this Vin asked, "Exactly what did ya hear?"

"Earlier today I was stopped on the street by a stranger saying he heard a tale about one of the peacekeepers."

"What did this stranger say?" Buck's eyes narrowed.

"He said one of the town's peacekeepers went on a rampage last night. The thing is he didn't say who."

"What else Mrs. Travis?" J.D. had a bad feeling about this.

"This person then said if I didn't believe his word that I should go and see Eleanor Jones."

"She runs the boarding house."

"Yes, that's her. So I went and saw her and she told me some disturbing news." Mary's beseeching look told them that she knew. "From the looks of it you already know."

"Jus' tell us what she said."

"First she heard Chris yelling then she heard what sounded like slaps." She then took in a shaky breath. "The most disturbing sounds she heard were Jesse begging his father to stop."

If they had met Mary before seeing Jesse they would not have believed it. But since seeing the boy the news shook them rightly so.

"Have you seen Chris?"

"I have." Buck admitted. J.D. also said the same.

"What are you going to do?"

"The thing is Mrs. Travis, Chris has no recollection of doing what Mrs. Jones and Jesse says he's done."

Bewildered by Buck's answer Mary said, "He doesn't? Why's that?"

"We're on our way there now." Mary made to come with them.

Vin turned and suggested, "I think it's best if we look into this some more first."

"Well you better do it soon. That stranger also said he wired the Judge."

Shocked by Mary's admission Buck asked. "Why would he do that?"

"Something we need to find out. We've wasted too much time as it is. Come on." Vin touched his hat brim to Mary.

"I'll see what I can dig up as well." There was more to this and Mary wouldn't stop until she had the truth.

* * *

Upon entering the Sheriff's office a pitiful sight met their eyes. Any doubt they harbored earlier came back as they saw Chris with his head in his hands.

"About time you fellas came back." Josiah announced. "Morning Vin."

The tracker gave Josiah a curt nod. He, too, had doubts about his friend.

"You must think I'm a monster." Chris said to no one in particular.

Buck finally said, "I take it you remembered something."

"The only thing echoing in my head is the sound of my boy's terrified cries."

Vin looked away. No longer could he look at the man he considered a friend. The terror in Jesse's eyes reminded him of his own past.

Then Chris asked, "Buck, did you find him?"

"Yeah Chris we found him."

"And?"

Buck first looked to J.D. then to Vin. J.D. shook his head back and forth indicating he thought Chris had no right to know. Vin just gave Buck a sad look. "Well Chris let's just say he's in good hands."

"How bad is he?"

"I'd be lying if I said he's fine. He doesn't want to see you." It broke Buck's heart to say that to his oldest friend.

"I would never intentionally hurt him. Y'all must know that."

Josiah then stood up. "Buck why don't you sit with Chris for a bit whilst Vin, J.D., and me see Jesse."

"Sure Josiah."

As they walked to the saloon, many of the townsfolk stopped and stared at their retreating backs.

"Keep going J.D. Don't look around. Remember no one knows where Jesse is."

"I'm trying, but it's damn unnerving. Wish Buck was here."

"Well he's not, so keep it together." Vin chided.

"Easy boys."

"Preacher you have no idea."

"Well I'm about to so do us all a favor and relax."

The rest of the way J.D. grumbled. Vin and Josiah chose to ignore him They climbed the stairs to Ezra's room where a gentle knock and a polite shout notified the occupants of their arrival. "Ezra, ya decent?"

The door opened a fraction revealing an unhappy gambler. "Wondered when you would arrive."

"Buck's looking after Chris." He kept his voice low so as to not startle their guest. "Is it as bad as I'm hearing?"

Ezra opened the door wider so Josiah could enter. He bit his tongue when he saw Jesse's condition. Disappointment and anger were the foremost emotions he felt at first. Then sorrow replaced them.

"Nathan, I think you need to see Chris."

"I intend to as soon as I'm done here."

Vin narrowed his eyes. "Yer thinkin' about something. What is it?"

"Jesse," Josiah called to the teen. Once he had the boy's attention he asked, "Would you mind telling me what happened the other night?"

"Did he say something different?"

"Son he doesn't remember anything. This is tearing him apart."

"He's not the only one." Jesse stared past Josiah to a point on the wall. "I don't know what set him off. He knew where I had been that day. He gave me permission to go."

"Are you saying he asked where you'd been?"

"Yes, that's what is bothering me. When I tried to question him that's when he got angry."

Josiah clarified, "Does he usual get mad when you question him?"

"Only if I question his final decision…I mean…well you know…I don't always agree with his decisions."

"But this was different."

"I was only trying to understand why he didn't remember giving me permission in the first place. Hell I know I was late, but that didn't give him the right to…hurt me."

"No it doesn't and I think we will make sure he never does that again." Ezra put his two cents into the conversation.

"Ezra, let the kid talk." Josiah chastised.

The gambler challenged, "Are you saying we should let him get away with this cruelty?"

"What he's saying is before you hang Chris we might want to get all the facts." Vin reminded.

The gambler's ire rose. "We have the proof! What we lack is the good sense!"

Ezra shoved Vin hard. Vin retaliated by pulling his gun. "Touch me again and it will be the last thing you do."

"Whoa!" Nathan exclaimed. Josiah stepped between the two. "Easy now! This isn't the way to solve anything."

"Nathan's right. Us squabbling amongst ourselves is not going to help our situation." Josiah said to all present.

"I agree with you Ez,, Chris isn't that innocent, but you didn't hear what Mrs. Travis said to us."

"Wait." Confusion clouded the gambler's features. "What does Mrs. Travis have to do with this?"

Both J.D. and Vin repeated the conversation they had with the newspaper woman earlier that morning.

"Why is a stranger so interested in this?"

"That's a question that needs to be answered."

"Another question is where did Chris go after he left the saloon?"

"To the boarding house…Right?" J.D. offered.

"Maybe something befell him before he reached his room; something that altered his mood." Josiah thought some more. "As far as I recall he was fine when he left or did any of you see anything different in his mannerisms?"

They all agreed Chris had been fine. "So you're saying something transpired between the saloon and the boarding house."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Jess, did you notice anything different after you left the livery?"

"No. I was exhausted and I knew I was late. You know how he is if any of us, particularly me, comes in after dark."

"Mama grizzly protecting her cubs is mild compared to him." Vin stated.

Josiah concluded they knew where to begin at least. "Ezra, you and J.D. go and talk with Mrs. Jones. Vin, see if anyone saw anything out of the ordinary at the saloon that night. Nathan, it's time you looked in on Chris. I believe Buck is a might worried about him."

"Will do." The healer began packing up his kit. "I take it you're going to stay here with Jesse." The response he got came in the form of a nod. "What do we tell Chris?"

"I think we should tell him everything."

* * *

Nathan tried so very hard not to judge the man in the cell. How many times did he witness Chris tearing up the town, especially when the anniversary date came around? That's when it hit him. Since Chris officially adopted Jesse, the man seemed to be getting better every year. Last night didn't even coincide with that particular date. His conclusion someone wanted revenge.

"Chris, I'm not here to judge you I'm here to help you. Can you remember how you felt earlier today?" Nathan tried to get Chris to remember. "Anything out of the ordinary."

"My head pounded and my stomach churned."

Nathan thought typical symptoms of drinking way too much. "Anything else?" He prodded.

"Dry mouth."

"Okay, we might be getting somewhere."

Buck leaned forward some, "What are you getting at Nathan?"

"I have my suspicions."

"Mind telling us what they might be?" Nathan's revelation had stirred Buck's curiosity.

Nathan glanced from Chris to Buck. "Not yet. I think it's time I revisited an old friend."

"And what are we to do in the meantime?" An exasperated Buck asked.

As Nathan prepared to leave he said, "Stay out of trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, and are following this story. Very much appreciated. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

CHAPTER 3

"Stay out of trouble? I can't believe he said that!" Buck paced the small area. "Hell, if this were quicksand we'd be neck deep. Stay out of trouble." He harrumphed loudly.

Chris sighed. "Well he did and what's your problem? I'm the one with the problem."

"Chris, when one of is in trouble we all are. Haven't you learned that by now?" His old friend said.

The room went quiet. Each man lost in his own thoughts.

"Buck…"

"Yeah pard."

"Even if Nathan proves otherwise – if you were Jesse would you forgive me?"

"Chris, you two have been through a lot. And I'm sure he still wants you for his pa."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, in time, he will forgive you. If this was beyond your control he will." Buck added, "I'm certain of it."

"Thanks Buck."

* * *

Resting did not come easy for a certain sixteen year old boy. The previous events plagued his dreams. Josiah watched the restlessness; helpless to do much but offer soothing words of encouragement.

_Flashback_

_ He knew he had been out late, but his pa knew where he was at. One of the local ranchers needed help rounding up a few strays and Jesse had volunteered that day. It had been a long hard day. Since it was so late both Yosemite and Tiny were gone from the livery so Jesse unsaddled and cooled down his horse. By the time he was done he was thoroughly exhausted. _

_ The night air was crisp and cool; just the way he liked it as he walked toward the boarding house. Once there he unlocked the door. The room was quiet so he figured his pa was still out with his friends. As soon as he closed the door a dark presence made itself known._

_ A thunderous voice boomed, "Where the hell have you been, boy?"_

_ "Pa!" He had been startled to see his pa standing behind the door. "What do you mean?"_

_ A loud crack resounded within the room as Chris' hand met Jesse's cheek knocking him to the floor. "Don't talk back to me boy!"_

_ The one side of his face exploded with pain. What the hell? "Pa…I…"_

_ Chris grabbed him up off the floor with both hands and slammed him into the nearest wall. "What did I tell you?"_

_ "No talking back." His voice barely above a whisper as he looked into his pa's wild green eyes hoping this would end soon. No such luck for Jesse as another slap landed hard upon his face. "Pa! Please stop!"_

_End Flashback_

Jesse's eyes flew open, his breathing ragged as he tried to sit up. Pain radiated from just about everywhere.

"Easy son…"

It hadn't been a nightmare Jesse realized. It was a living nightmare. "Josiah?"

"You got a question?"

"Would it be possible to see my pa?"

Josiah raised a curious eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want to see him."

"In some ways I don't, but I now remembered something and I don't believe he would intentionally hurt me."

"What changed?"

"It was his eyes, Josiah. I swear his eyes were darker than the usual green."

Josiah who had been slouching sat up a little straighter. "Are you saying his pupils were dilated?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Jesse met the big man's gaze. "Is that even possible?"

"It can happen. Anything else?"

"He didn't really seem drunk . I mean he wasn't weaving or unsteady on his feet like he would usually be in that sort of state." Jesse shuddered when he thought about it. Looking back at Josiah he then said, "He was focused. Intent on what he was doing. I don't want to believe it, but do you think someone persuaded him to do it?"

"I think you might be onto something there. Most of the people in town know how Chris gets when he's drunk."

"Which means even the wrong kind of people know."

"Exactly. We've all made some enemies along the way. Plus your pa has a certain cockiness about him that usually brings out the worst in people who don't normally play nice." The wheels in Josiah's head were turning. "I wonder if someone is exacting their revenge upon Chris and used you as the bait."

"If that's the case we got to clear his name." Instead of feeling sorry for himself Jesse felt a strong protectiveness for the man he called pa. He tried to get out of bed, but Josiah wouldn't let him.

"Hey!"

"Stay. You need to heal and regain your strength." Josiah ignored Jesse's scowl. "Let's wait until the others return."

"But Josiah that might take longer. What if?"

"No. You are going to stay put until Nathan says otherwise." As if reading Jesse's mind he continued, "The Judge won't make it here for at least three days. That gives us some time to gather the information we need and to discuss it as a group."

"You are not leaving me out of this." Jesse put some force behind his words.

"Wouldn't dream of it, once the others get back I have a feeling things will be changing for the better."

* * *

Ezra, J.D., and Vin all obtained some sort of information. Whether or not it amounted to something it would depend on their openness with one another. Vin didn't find out too much except that a certain rancher was back in town looking to hire a few more ranch hands. He'd tell the others. He also learned that Nathan had ridden out to the Seminole to check on something of importance and that he would return much later or very possibly the next day.

"What did you find out?" Josiah asked when they gathered later at the saloon.

"Ms. Jones heard everything. Every slap, every shout, and every…"

Vin cut him off, "We get it Ezra. What else?"

J.D. groused some, "The other news is she told just about every other patron that same morning. "

"Little miss chatterbox she is." Buck said with pride.

"You know I don't want to know how he knows that."

"She talks in her sleep." Buck grinned sheepishly.

"I knew I didn't want to know that." J.D. said.

* * *

Nathan had ridden as fast as he could to see Raine. He wanted to confirm his suspicions. From what Chris had told him it sounded like someone may have tampered with either his food and or drink. The sooner they got to the bottom of this the better for everyone, especially Chris and Jesse.

Before the horse came to a stop he jumped off. "Nathan!" Her voice was like a sweet caress upon the breeze.

"Raine, we have trouble back in town. I need your help."

"Tell me." She listened as Nathan spilled forth his suspicions. "And you think your friend is not capable of this?"

"Oh he's capable, but even you've seen them. They've come so far, Raine. I know Chris would never intentionally hurt his son. He'd rather take a bullet then do something like this. Chris has strong family values."

"Even the strongest of men fall, Nathan."

"Chris has come far. So has Jesse. I don't want to see it turn to dust. "Nathan then pointed to his chest to where his heart laid beating beneath his skin. "In here is what I trust. Raine, help me to help them."

She captured his gaze with her dark eyes. "From what you say it sounds like _Moip_."

"That's the Devils Trumpet!"

"Yes. That is the white man's name for it."

"I have two questions how and why?"

Nathan had his doubts though when it came to the food and or drink. "We were all there. Buck, Vin, Ezra and Josiah had a drink from that same bottle. And I don't believe Inez would do anything to harm Chris. Is there any other way it could have been consumed?"

She thought on it some more. Searching her memories of what she had seen of Chris she gasped, "Nathan the tobacco!"

"I don't understand."

"Someone could have tampered with the tobacco."

"His cheroot. I didn't know that. Come to think of it Chris did mention he needed to pick up some more that night." Nathan jumped to his feet. "Mrs. Potter has been away visiting family. I think she hired someone to take care of her store. I need to check on that." He kissed Raine. "Thank you."

"Send everyone my love and Nathan…"

"Yes."

"Don't stay away too long."

"No ma'am." With another quick peck on her lips he left the Seminole Village to try and put things right at home.

* * *

**A/N: **Devils Trumpet, Moip are various names for Jimson Weed. I had been watching an episode from another show that touched upon this subject. I tweaked it a little to fit my story. Jimson Weed is part of the Night Shade family. I found the information on the Medicinal Herb Info site.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

Vin had some notions he needed answers to and decided the first place he would stop would be at The Clarion.

"Mrs. Travis."

She answered him. "Good morning Vin. Is there something I can help you with?" She gathered together the morning stack of newspapers from her printing press.

"Do you remember what this stranger looked like?"

"No as a matter of fact I didn't see him. He talked to me from the shadows between the buildings. Why?"

Damn. Then he asked, "His voice was their anything familiar like."

"Now that you mention it, it did seem a bit familiar."

"Could you pick him out of a crowd?"

"If I heard him again, I probably could."

"Thank ya Mrs. Travis." He touched his hat brim and left to find the others.

* * *

"Has Nathan returned yet?"

"Nope."

"I don't see what all the fuss is. We have the proof."

"Why are you the only one with an axe to grind?"

"I am not the only one!" Ezra indignantly replied. "There are others who share my doubts."

At that chosen moment Vin walked into the room. "Ezra feels the need to take Chris down a peg or two. Ya'll know how it is between them two."

"Yeah like two billy goats buttin' heads over and over again."

"Well somebody needs to keep Mr. Larabee from getting a bigger head than he thinks he has."

"I thought that was Jesse's job."

"No he has a completely different task."

"What's that?"

"If you have to ask, then you are more hopeless than I thought." Buck dodged the young sheriff's playful punch to his arm.

They all shared a rare smile.

Vin then said, "Ya think Nathan will be back today?"

"I sure hope so. If he discovered what I think he did I'm thinking we can flush out that stranger and fix this entire mess before the Judge gets here."

"Oh I can't wait to hear this."

"How is our young charge?"

"I reckon he's almost ready to forgive unlike you Ezra."

"I can assure you I wasn't the only one with doubts." Ezra purposely looked among the ones he considered his closest friends.

"We all had our doubts at first."

"Not all of us." Buck stated loudly.

"Admit it Bucklin you had at least one moment of doubt."

He grudgingly retracted his words. "Alright I did, but it didn't last as long as yours. If you had seen the way he looked that morning…Hell I've known him longer than any of you."

"That is besides the point!"

"No it's not!" They continued to bicker until a knock upon the door quieted them down some.

Nathan opened the door, "Whoa! Hey now! It's only me." He took off his satchel and laid it upon a nearby dresser. "I could hear you two arguing down the hall."

"Were you successful?" Josiah asked.

"Did you have any doubts?"

"Not one bit, sir."

Frustrated by Josiah and Nathan's conversation J.D. interrupted. "Can someone explain what in the Sam Hill is going on?"

"Easy J.D. let Nathan catch his breath first."

"I'm fine."

"Never thought I'd hear you say those two words," Buck's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Before you get started I think we should move this to Ezra's room."

"Are you sure he's ready to hear this?"

"Yes Nate, he's ready."

Ezra sat protectively next to Jesse as Nathan told them all he had learned. The information opened a few eyes while others felt contentment spread through them. They discussed next what they should do to clear their friend's name.

Josiah volunteered, "I have an idea."

"Knew you would," Vin said.

"It has worked once before."

Buck added, "Sounds like there's more to it."

"Oh there is. Let's say the good lord would enjoy this little twist of fate."

"Sounds like you are ready to bestow some sweet music upon us all."

"That is correct brother Buck." Josiah then explained to them what needed to be done in order to clear Chris' name.

* * *

Josiah then took Jesse aside and privately asked, "Think you're up to it?"

"I'm not sure. I understand he didn't have any control, but part of me still thinks he could have done something different."

"He did do something different." Jesse brought his head up because Josiah had captured his attention. "He had some memories of that night. Most times people who ingest the Jimson weed never recover their memories, but he recovered some. Do you know why?" Jesse shook his head. "It's because he loves you. It broke his heart to know that he hurt you and broke the one promise he made to you."

Josiah knew his words found their intended target when Jesse replied. "I know he loves me, but it's hard to understand…"

"Yes forgiveness never comes easy. You must dig deep into your heart to forgive and I know you can do it."

* * *

Once done with their private conversation they joined the others. Jesse asked, "Are you sure this is going to work?" Again he had doubts that he could not explain away.

"Yes."

Ezra then asked Jesse, "Are you certain you are up for this?"

"Ezra, whose interests are you really looking out for his or yours?"

"I am tired of being maligned by your self-righteous notions, Mr. Jackson."

"Nathan. Ezra. Neither of you are helping matters here." The preacher man casually said.

In unison they apologized to Jesse.

"I understand Ezra's concerns. Believe it or not he has helped out in the past with some useful advice."

"Don't look so stunned Nathan. He is a good man once you get past those other bad habits of his." Ezra glared at Buck threatening bodily harm with his eyes.

Vin tried to lighten the mood. "Easy Ezra we're laughing with you."

"Forgive me gentlemen but I find that hard to believe."

Vin clapped a hand upon Ezra's back reassuring the gambler that all was fine.

Ezra widely smiled. "I assume we are ready to tell Mr. Larabee our plan."

"We most certainly are."

* * *

Chris tried to do other things around the sheriff's office to keep busy, but the self-pity he felt went deep. His thoughts kept returning to the only memories of that night until a hesitant voice caught his attention.

"Pa."

His quick movement to straighten up startled his son causing the boy to flinch. "Jesse."

He could see it took a lot of courage on his son's part to approach him. Never did he want to witness something like that again. It tore at his heartstrings.

"Pa I…" The man he loved looked as lost as he felt.

"I understand if you are angry with me."

"In a way I am. I kind of believe that you had no idea what you did to me." He stepped back as his pa reflexively tried to reassure him. Jesse wanted no physical contact. A part of him cried inside when he saw the disappointment and hurt in Chris' eyes.

Jesse's movements hurt Chris terribly and he tried not to show it. His voice failed on that aspect. "Sorry son. I reckon it will take a bit of time. When you're ready you'll let me know."

"Thanks pa."

"Chris, we have an idea."

Longingly wishing to make contact Chris sighed heavily. "What's on your mind, Josiah?"

Without further ado he listened to the plan. All the while he kept glancing at his son wondering if this rift between them would ever be mended.

* * *

They enlisted Mary and Inez to help get the word out that the seven were divided on the Larabee situation. Word spread quickly that Buck, Josiah and J.D. supported Chris while the other three including Vin, who had always remained a staunch ally of Chris, had doubts about the man's sanity.

With the collaboration of Josiah and Ezra they even arranged a 'chance' encounter on the street to help influence the mood.

Chris heard her voice. It wasn't the sweet sound he craved most days, because this time it was laced with venom. "Mr. Larabee!"

Knowing he couldn't run forever he turned to face her there on the street in front of all who condemned his actions. "Something on your mind, Mrs. Travis?"

"You could say that."

"Well get on with it. I'm a busy man."

"Busy beating up a helpless young boy," Her words hit a nerve. She saw the slight twitch just below his right eye.

"That boy isn't as helpless as you think he is."

"Just because he's good with a gun doesn't mean he has no feelings. What you did to him is inexcusable. He didn't deserve any of that. You have a lot of nerve showing your face after all that has happened." Her eyes burned with an emotion akin to fire.

To everyone listening he replied, "I reckon you got it all figured out in that pretty little head of yours."

She recoiled as if he had slapped her. "I always thought you cared for Jesse, but now I see he means nothing to you. You don't deserve him and I hope the Judge rectifies this situation."

He growled for all to hear. "I see you'd be happy with that outcome. Granted it's none of your business or anyone else's what happens between me and my son."

"You made it our business when everyone in the boardinghouse heard it." The fire of righteousness blazed from Mary's eyes. "I'm sorry I ever put faith in you. Stay away from me and my son!"

"You can count on that." He strode away from her with clenched fists.

A figure skulked in the shadows of the buildings. An evil grin graced the lined weathered looking face.

* * *

Jesse accompanied by Vin and Ezra stayed within the confines of the saloon. Both men kept watch on the comings and goings through those bat wing doors. It wasn't long before a certain figure walked on through accompanied by a few of his men.

"It's unfortunate," Ezra addressed his two companions. "To say the least that we have no control over the likes of scum that pass through those doors."

"Mr. Standish is that any way to greet paying customers."

"I call it as I see it."

"This is not a card game."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Life itself is a gamble."

"How profound." The man then looked over towards the one sitting between the two peacekeepers. "Never would have expected you to be so far from your father's side and I wonder if he would approve your being in an establishment such as this."

Jesse took the bait by raising his head to meet the other man's eyes.

"Ah so the rumor is true. The oh so perfect Mr. Larabee did indeed over exert his power of authority over his son." The man then lit a cigar laughing as he did so. "Will wonders never cease."

"Why don't ya state your business Royal?" Vin demanded.

So this was Guy Royal, one of the two ranchers who had the past misfortune of dealing with the seven peacekeepers. This man was the one responsible for his current pain. Jesse vowed then and there that Mr. Royal would pay one way or another for the misdeeds he had committed.

"The business I have is not with you Mr. Tanner."

"Then whom do you have business with, Mr. Royal?"

"Not that it's your concern, but my business is with the boy."

"Any business with him you'll make through us." Vin's glare wouldn't have it any other way.

"When did you become his spoke person? Are you afraid he will take me up on my offer?"

"And what is this offer?" Ezra inquired.

"Son, I have an offer I believe you won't refuse."

"I'm listening." Jesse said.

"I can see you are a tough kid. I also have a glowing recommendation from Mr. Saxby here that you'd be a great ranch hand."

"Don't you work for Mr. Smith?"

"Not anymore. Mr. Royal made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Saxby answered.

I'll bet. Jesse started putting one and one together. Vin and Ezra had already reached the same conclusions. "When did you start working for Mr. Royal?"

He never received his answer when a voice bellowed from across the room. "What the hell are you doing in here boy?"

For one moment Jesse's eyes went wide with fear then they took on a completely indifferent look. His next words brought surprise to everyone present. "I accept your offer Mr. Royal."

He had his gun in his hand and stopped his father in his tracks. "Don't come any closer!" He warned.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"What do you think he's doing? He's being foolish as usual." Chris remarked. "You work for him and we're done."

"We were done when you did this to me! I'll go back to being Jesse Ryder. I can take care of myself."

Chuckling some Mr. Royal then said, "I can see you are a decisive young man. When you're ready meet me…"

"I'm ready now." His steely gaze landed on Chris. "Give me a moment to get my horse."

"Gentlemen." Royal stated as he and his men followed Jesse out of the saloon. The three remaining watched the others leave.

* * *

Meanwhile another conversation took place in the back of Potter's store. "What do you know of Royal's plan?" Buck had a man backed up against the wall. Both of his fists gripped the man's shirt.

"I know nothing."

"Do you really think we'd believe that? Especially after you tampered with Chris' cheroots."

"How did you? I mean…You'll never prove it."

"Nathan, would you mind lighting one up for our dear guest here?"

"It would be my pleasure, Buck." Nathan said as he pulled one from the box.

"Wait! No!"

With a bone jarring shake Buck said, "Tell us and maybe the Judge will go easy on ya."

* * *

Six out of the seven peacekeepers met on the dusty trail. "What did you find out?"

"He's there at Guy Royal's ranch. Josiah stayed to keep watch. They haven't made any other move yet."

"Good work J.D." Chris commended. "Buck?"

"Oh he sang like a caged canary. Isn't that right Nathan?"

"He told us quite a tale." The healer then told Chris, Ezra, and Vin what they had heard.

"Betcha you can't wait 'til all this is behind ya?"

"Yeah, but first we need to finish this." His concern was felt by all.

Nathan added, "He'll be fine Chris. Josiah's watching over him."

"It's not that."

"Like I told you pard, it may take some time to get over, but what we are doing will earn that trust back. You wait and see."

"Buck's right, cowboy," Vin winked.

"It's time we made it right."

Chris nodded, "Ready boys?" They mounted their horses and rode toward Royal's ranch.

* * *

At Royal's ranch Jesse looked to be settling in to the other ranch hands. Mr. Royal introduced him to all before he and Saxby walked off toward the ranch house. Seeing that no one paid him much attention Jesse wandered off toward the house. He found the door unlocked and opened it without a sound. Slowly he entered and followed the sound of voices talking from one of the inner rooms. Cautiously he made his way toward them. When he was close enough he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"That went smoother than I thought it would." Saxby admitted.

Mr. Royal replied, "Of course it did. The fools didn't have a clue the boy would accept my offer."

Their conversation continued and Jesse listened in on every word spoken until he felt something jab his rib cage. Aw hell! There was no mistake he'd been caught.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The cold steel of the gun remained near his ribs. "Mr. Royal, you were right again!"

What? He knew?

"Move it, sonny." Jesse obeyed knowing if he tried anything different his blood would be spilled. He stepped into the room and immediately knew he had been set up.

"Well now it would seem the apple surely does not fall far from the tree. I'm not as dumb as your pa thinks I am."

Of course Jesse's mouth ran before consulting with his brain, "Wouldn't know from what I've been told." The slap he earned reverberated through the room.

"That beating your pa gave you was more than likely deserved than anything I could have anticipated. You fit right in with those hired guns – too cocky for your own good"

"And you're not. Look who's calling the kettle black."

"Be that as it may you are in worst trouble than you can imagine. I'll bet anything your pa and the rest of them are on their way if they aren't already close by. I have an even greater surprise for them." Jesse visibly gulped which pleased Guy Royal. "Tie him up and don't leave him unattended. Tell the men to get the ropes ready. I feel like dispensing my own brand of justice today.

**A/N: **I'm thinking one more chapter to go on this. I hope to get that chapter up before the end of the month or at the least by the end of the week. (keeping my fingers crossed). I have another story in the Old West universe - and of course it's the seven along with Jesse. Enough of that will expound more on it after the final chapter of Thre Broken Promise. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Josiah heard enough as he raced away to inform the others. He sure as hell didn't need them walking into a trap. Their paths almost didn't cross because someone from the ranch tailed him and almost caught him unawares. By a stroke of pure luck or God's intervening grace the bullet intended for his head whizzed by his ear. His aim didn't fail him as he sent back his own lead knocking the man off of his horse. He wasted no time getting to the rendezvous point.

"Hold up!"

"What's the matter?"

"He knows." Josiah managed to say as he tried to catch his breath. "Royal knows."

"Where's Jesse?"

"Royal is using him as bait…He's planning on stringing us up…Says it's time he dispensed his own brand of justice."

They watched as Chris sat upon his black gelding strategizing their next move. "Alright, if that's how he wants it we'll play along."

"Chris, we'll be outnumbered." Nathan exclaimed.

"That's never stopped us before." Their youngest stated.

"What's the plan?"

Chris knowingly smirked. "We go with the original plan."

Six pairs of eyes widened in astonishment then slowly each man nodded. "Who are ya planning on sending in first?"

"I thought you and I should go."

"Royal's two most favorite people."

"Chris, remember he promised to put you in a box."

The man in black boldly smiled.

"Why is he smiling?"

"The man has his son."

"Remember, stick to the plan." Chris said as he and Vin rode off.

J.D. turned to Buck, "Do you think Jesse remembers the plan?"

"He knows it. Whether he follows it or not is the real question. Come on we don't want to be left behind."

* * *

Royal's men were ready and waiting when Chris and Vin rode in. "Well, well, well, I'd figured as much."

Chris thought – I bet you did. "Where's my son?"

"Oh Chester is keeping him company."

"Hand him over."

"Now as much as I would like to do that; I can't. Remember he accepted my offer."

"That don't mean ya can hold him against his will."

"He's on my property I can do whatever I want." Royal's men advanced on Chris and Vin. "And it would seem I can finally collect on my promise to you." He sneered.

"With this bunch?" Chris all but laughed in the other man's face. "You harm one hair on my boy's head and I'll put you in a pine box."

"I'd say you're outnumbered, Mr. Larabee. Where's the rest of your men? Are they hiding nearby?"

"Do ya see them?" Vin chided. He prayed that they would act on the plan and do it real soon.

As if on cue an explosion near the bunkhouse sent everyone scrambling for cover. "Right on time."

"And not a moment too soon," Vin replied. The two of them had jumped off their mounts and raced for the house shooting their way into the place.

Chris hollered to his son. "Jesse!"

They both heard a muffled sound and then something followed hitting the floor loudly with a thunk. Chris kicked that particular door in as Vin kept Royal and some of his men at bay. His blood boiled when he saw his son lying bound upon the floor. "You son of a bitch!" He punched Chester hard sending the other man flying into the nearest wall. However, he didn't stop there. When Chris was done Chester laid upon that floor out cold. He untied his son and helped him to stand.

"Jesse." His son wobbled. "I got you."

Vin nodded keeping his mare's leg trained on the others. "Royal, you're finished."

"How do you see that?"

"We know you set this whole thing in motion. You're the reason I hurt my boy. You're the reason I broke my promise to him. I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone else ever again." A good feeling passed through him as he felt Jesse lean heavily against him; trusting him to lead him to safety. "Remember Royal, you sent for the judge, and he will arrive tomorrow. You intended to have me jailed however instead of me you will be sitting in that cell awaiting your trial. I can't wait to hear the verdict. You're going to go away for a long time."

His speech wiped the smile from the other man's face. "How does it feel Royal? Outsmarted again."

Guy Royal and his men were sentenced by the Judge to several years of hard labor. The peacekeepers of Four Corners got their justice and Chris got something even better. Jesse forgave his pa because he knew in his heart Chris would never have intentionally broke his promise to him.

THE END

**A/N: **I know this was kind of short, but I wanted to finish this before I left for vacation. Plus I want to post a new series called New Beginnings also before I leave. Not sure how many chapters each segment will be. Some will be one shots and others might be more than one chapter. We'll see how it goes. Hint: Jesse makes new friends. Lord help the Seven.


End file.
